Home Alone With A Baby
by cliquefan4eva
Summary: AU-Massie and Derrick find a baby in her living room with a note saying to keep him a secret and to not go to the police. While both caring for the baby, will something bigger bloom between them? Better sumary inside. I swear it's a good story. MxD


**So I have no idea why I wanted to write this fic, considering I still have to update others. But I realized I don't have any fics that have the PC and BB in their right grade. So this is for that, even though it is completely AU. I hope you enjoy this story like I will! So in this story, Massie finds Derrick on her porch and she invites him in to do some "catching up." When they get to the living room, they see a baby. A real, live baby. Apparently, the baby belongs to one of temporary maids the Block's had hired for a dinner party and she's going through some problems and got sent back to Europe and couldn't take the baby so she left him. She tells them in a letter not to call the police and keep the baby hidden until she comes back, for fear of the baby's father finding out and then the baby can get taken away from her forever. What happens? Read it and find out **** I promise you'll like it. Oh, and in this story, there was no Dylan and Derrick, or Massie and Landon. But M and D are broken up.**

**Dedication: For Jane Doe. She's read and reviewed all of my stories and stuck with me through them all. Thank you for being a great supporter.**

**Disclaimer: The Clique belongs to its rightful owner, Lisi Harrison. **

**Now on with the story!**

*** * ***

There was a slight bounce in Massie Block's step as she made her way from her Range Rover and down the cobblestoned driveway as she made her way to the front door of the Block Estate. A gentle breeze lifted her brunette curls up and settled them lightly back down on the shoulders of her black and yellow Anna Sui dress.

Massie smiled, her amber eyes sparkling. For some reason, she was feeling very elated and happy. Summer break was here, in another two weeks she would be in Southampton tanning and drinking virgin Daiquiri's. And on top of it all, she was C-minus, so when she got there she'd be able to flirt with all the cute tanned boys without a worry in the world.

Massie turned right on her driveway and continued her happy little walk. She pulled her key out of her suede Michael Kors clutch. Her parents were in Europe for the week and Inez was on vacation until the next day, leaving no one but Bean, her, and Isaac.

Massie lifted her head up and spotted a person standing on her massive porch, back facing her. She could make out a boy's frame, Diesel jeans, a blue shirt, and blonde hair. Massie's mood evaporated right into the air. She knew exactly who it was standing on her porch. She'd kissed the guys lips a year ago.

"Derrick?" Massie screeched. He whipped around so quick, Massie was sure she got a whiplash. "Oh, there you are," Derrick said sheepishly. Neither made a move to leave their current positions as they stood staring down each other.

Finally, Massie broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a much calmer voice, even though she was anything but calm. Her ex boyfriend, first kiss (no, she doesn't count Todd Lyons), and probably the only one she couldn't get over, was standing on her front porch. Massie couldn't help but notice that he'd definitely grown up; his frame was slightly bigger, and you could easily see his toned chest through his shirt. He wasn't even wearing shorts, even though it _was _summer.

"Well, I was bored," Derrick began. "So I decided to take a walk. And here I am," he flashed Massie a winning smile. "So you just happen to be taking a walk, and you end up on a private road, which just happens to be mine," Massie said. Derrick still had his blinding smile on his face, making it hard for Massie to look away.

"So what are you doing on my porch, which, I remind you, is considered trespassing," Massie said. Derrick shrugged. "Well, since I didn't have anything to do, I figured maybe I could pay you a visit," he responded. "Why?" Massie deadpanned. "Why not?" Derrick challenged. "Well, we're not exactly buddy-buddy," Massie said sarcastically. "So why not catch up?" Derrick asked. _Wow, this is weird_, Massie thought.

"I guess a little talk wouldn't hurt," Massie said. She stomped up the stone stairs and brushed past Derrick. "Just keep your hands where I can see them." She glared at him to let him know she meant it. "I promise to be on my best behavior," Derrick said in a kiddy voice, causing Massie to crack a small smile.

She pushed the silver key into the door, punched in the password for the alarm system, and walked in, Derrick right behind her. "Is anybody here?" Derrick whispered, looking around the massive room that was only a hallway. "No," Massie whispered back. "Then why are we whispering?" Derrick asked. Massie shrugged and began clacking down the hallway.

"Hungry?" she asked. She walked into the industrial kitchen and flicked on one of the overhead lights. "You can cook?" Derrick asked dubiously. Massie laughed. "No, I was going to call A Slice of Heaven," she answered. She picked up a phone book and pulled out her iPhone. "You eat pizza?" Derrick asked, cocking an eyebrow. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Derrick Harrington," Massie said. She flipped to the restaurant section of the phonebook and dialed A Slice of Heaven.

"What type of topping do you like?" Massie asked. "Chicken and tomatoes," Derrick said. "Garlic crust." He winked at Massie. Massie smiled and ordered a large pizza with chicken, tomatoes, and garlic crust. A side order of diet soda and salad were also ordered.

"Who's eating the salad?" Derrick asked. "We are," Massie said. "We have to have a balanced meal, you know." Derrick scoffed. "And that's why women are mothers." "And that's why fathers are not," Massie swiftly responded.

She flipped off the light and began walking towards the living room. "Come on," she called to him, not bothering to slow down. Derrick jumped up from the bench he'd taken a seat on and followed her.

"Hey, do you remember that game I left over here?" Derrick asked. Massie furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. "You mean that racing game?" she asked. "Yeah, that one. Do you sill have it?" he asked. "I think I gave it to Todd Lyons," she responded. Truth was, she had it in her room, locked into her drawer where she kept her diary. It was one of the few things she had that belonged to him.

"Oh, I'll just get another one," Derrick said. He walked ahead of Massie, considering he already knew where all the rooms were located. All Westchester mansions were basically the same anyway.

"You have a Wii don't you?" Derrick asked. "Yep," Massie said. "Well, maybe we can play that," he said. Massie nodded in agreement. Maybe being friends with him wasn't going to be so bad.

"Ouch!" Derrick suddenly exclaimed. Massie looked up and rushed over to him. "What happened?" she asked in a rush. "I stepped on something sharp," he muttered. He stepped back and stooped down. Massie placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned over him to get a better look at what was on the floor. "Block, I know you do things like eat pizza, but don't you think playing with choo-choo trains is a bit childish?" Derrick smirked.

Massie smacked his hard shoulder. "I do nawt play with baby toys!" she exclaimed. "Then what is this?" Derrick asked. "And how do you expect me to know?" she asked. She plucked the train from his hands and continued to the living room, Derrick still trailing behind her like a trained puppy. He was chuckling to himself still.

Massie stopped under the wide archway of the living room, causing Derrick to bump into her and the both of them falling to the floor. "What was that for, Block?" Derrick hissed. Massie pressed a finger to his lip, not realizing it was a romantic gesture. "Shhhh," she whispered. "What's wrong?" Derrick asked. "Listen," Massie said.

And then they heard it. A little giggle. Massie clutched Derrick's shirt out of fear. Derrick turned ghost white. Another little giggle made its way into their ears. Massie clutched his shirt tighter. "Ohmigod, there's something in the house," Massie said, panic stricken. "Are you sure we're in the right house?" Derrick asked. He unwound Massie's hands from his shirt and stood up slowly, looking around. Sure enough, there were the pictures of the Block's and their dead ancestors hanging on the wall.

The giggles got louder. Derrick reached down and gripped Massie's hand and pulled her up. She was still shaking slightly. "Ohmigod, there is something in my house," Massie said again. The giggles were undeniable.

Massie swore her heart stopped beating. There, walking from behind the Italian made sofa, was a small baby boy. Or at least it looked like a boy. Massie legs gave way and Derrick had to grab her again.

"Ohmigod, what is _that_?" Massie whispered. Derrick couldn't remove his eyes from the small figure. It was wearing nothing but a baby shirt and some blue pants. He had hazel brown eyes, and sandy brown hair.

The baby stared at them with wide eyes. Suddenly he became shy and stepped back behind the couch, his pacifier falling out of his mouth in the process. Slob fell out of his mouth onto the expensive piece of furniture. "That's going to stain," Derrick said.

"What in the world is that?" Massie asked again. "It's a baby," Derrick said. "You know, a small person."

Massie smacked his arm. "I know that, you idiot. What is it doing here?" Derrick winced. Massie sure was stronger than she looked. "I mean, whose is it? Who left it here? Where his mom? We can't take care of a baby! Ohmigod, I'm going to have a heart attack!" For a moment, Derrick wondered if she was serious. She did look a bit dazed.

The baby stepped from behind the couch again. "Waka luka va va?" he asked. "I think he's trying to communicate," Massie whispered. "It's baby, Block. Not an alien," Derrick said. Massie didn't even have enough strength to smack him.

The baby came walking towards them, hands outstretched. "Mama?" he asked. Massie gasped and Derrick laughed. The baby still came towards them. Massie ran and ducked under another couch, Derrick not far behind. "We can't pick up a baby! We might kill it!" Massie screamed. "Mama?" the baby said again. He walked around a coffee table to Derrick and Massie's hiding place. "Ahhh!" Massie and Derrick both screamed. They tore from behind the couch and behind another.

"It's not like it's going to kill us," Derrick panted. "We might kill _it_!" Massie screamed, smacking him upside his head. "Quit hitting me!" Derrick screeched. Massie raised her hand to slap him again, but he stopped her. "Derrick, we have to do something!" Massie yelled. "Well, slapping me isn't helping!" Derrick yelled back.

"I think this is why they say not to have kids at a young age," Massie said. "Really?" Derrick asked mockingly. Massie smacked him again. "We need to call someone!" she yelled. The baby looked at them, said something unintelligible, and climbed onto a couch to watch them.

"Call your mom," Derrick suggested. Massie grabbed her phone and speed dialed her mom. Derrick pulled out his BlackBerry and dialed someone. "Who are you calling?" Massie asked. "Sami," Derrick answered. "She should know what to do with a baby."

"I got an answering machine," Massie said. "Same," Derrick sighed. Massie hit redial and crossed her fingers. "Pick up!" she screamed. No answer.

"Well, this is unfortunate," Derrick said. "We need to do something," Massie said. "We?" Derrick asked. "I don't know the first thing about a baby. Except how to make them, of course." He flashed Massie a grin. Massie slapped him across his cheek. "Of all people, I had to get in this mess with _you_?" she screamed.

Derrick ignored her. "Hey, what's that?" he asked. He pointed to one of the sofa chairs. On top of it sat a fat yellow envelope. "I thought things like this happened only on TV and in movies," Massie whispered. Derrick grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him to the chair. He bent down and picked it up. "It says: To Blocks," Derrick said.

Massie snatched it out of his hand and tore it open. Her eyes scanned over it. "Oh. Mi. God. You will _never _believe this," Massie said after a moment. "What? What does it say?" Derrick asked frantically. "The baby's name is Jacen but he answers to Jace," Massie said. "His mother's name is Katherine." "Katherine?" Derrick repeated. Massie nodded. "Do you know a Katherine?" Derrick asked. "I mean, there must be some reason she picked the Block estate. And how did she even get in?"

Massie shook her head. "I don't know a Kath- wait!" she exclaimed. "What?" Derrick asked. "Katherine was one of the maids we hired for our dinner party! I didn't know she had a son," Massie said, furrowing her brow. "Well, why is Jace here?" Derrick asked.

Massie raised a finger and began reading. "Dear Block family. I am sorry for the trouble I am causing with this. Your family seemed like such a nice one and trustworthy. Leaving Jace behind was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I am going through a terrible situation right now that I couldn't bare to put Jace through. His father is fighting me for custody for him when I know he isn't any good for him. Recently, Jace's father has done something terrible against me to ensure that I never see my son again. Putting him in this compromising position is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Enclosed is another letter explaining more. Please take care of my baby and I beg you not to go too the authority. I plan on coming back as soon as I can but for now I am stuck. Give Jace a kiss for me please. Bye."

Massie realized there were tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, Block," Derrick whispered. He enclosed his muscled arms around her and let her sob into his shoulder. "That poor baby," she whispered. Derrick sighed. Women were so emotional. "How do we know she's telling the truth?" Derrick asked. Massie sniffled and didn't say anything. "Block, we have to look at the big picture here," Derrick said. "We're stuck here with a baby, we know nothing about taking care of a baby, and it could be a week before your parents come back. What are we going to do?"

Massie shrugged, still sniffling. "Any bright ideas?" she asked. Derrick smiled. "First, we need to do something about the child," he said. They turned and saw the child staring at them. He was still sitting on the couch, drooling. "He is kind of cute," Massie giggled. Jace started giggling with her.

"We still know nothing about babies," Massie said. "We can't take him to the police until farther notice, and no ones picking up their phone." Jace climbed down from the couch and toddled towards them. Massie and Derrick kept taking steps back. "I'm still scared of it," she whispered. The baby stopped in front of them and held his hands out. "Mama," he said. "No. I am not your mama," Massie said. She made no move to pick him up.

Apparently, Jace was not used to being refused. He stuck his lower lip out, and let out a long wail. "Now how exactly are we going to keep a screaming baby a secret!?" Derrick yelled over the noise.

Jace reached out with his little hands and latched onto Massie's leg. "Ohmigod, ohmigod!" Massie shrieked, trying to shake him off. She was scared to touch him. Jace blubbered, snot coming out of his nose.

"Oh this is gross," Derrick groaned. Massie successfully managed to get the baby off her leg and started towards the other side of the room. Jace ran after her, crying and blubbering. "Get him Derrick!" she screamed. Derrick was frozen in his spot. This was harder than he thought it would be.

"Ahhh!" Massie screamed as if she was being chased by a monster. "You're scaring him!" Derrick yelled. Massie didn't hear him. "Throw him something!" Massie yelled. "He's not a dog, Block!" Derrick yelled back. "Do it!" Massie screamed.

Derrick caught sight of something on the couch. He picked it up and turned back towards them. Jace was holding on to Massie's dress. "Ohmigod! He's getting my dress filthy! This is vintage!"

"Here baby!" Derrick said, holding the object he picked up. Jace turned, saw what Derrick had, said some baby talk, and came barreling over to him. Derrick tossed it before Jace could get to him. Jace plopped down happily and started playing with his new toy, slob and all.

"Derrick, you did _not _just give him my clutch," Massie said in disbelief. "Ohmigod! That was the last one left!" Derrick was positive that he'd be receiving a smack later on.

Jace got tired of the clutch soon and started running back to his "mama". "This is unbelievable," Massie groaned as she began running again.

Suddenly, the lyrics to Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson blasted into the room. "My mom's calling," Massie recognized the ringtone. She looked around frantically. If she wanted to get to the other side of the room, she'd either have to run pass Jace, or jump over a whole lot of furniture.

"Derrick, answer my phone," Massie said as she continued running from the baby, hoping Jace would get tired soon. "What?" Derrick asked bewildered. "I can't get to it, so answer it," Massie repeated. "Wow. Your mom's going to love this. A boy here alone with you and a baby," Derrick said. It was so absurd it was funny.

"Hello, Mrs. Block," Derrick said calmly. Kendra's scream could be heard through the phone. "Who is this?" she demanded. "What did you do to my daughter!?" "Calm down, Mrs. Block," Derrick said. "Massie's here. She's sort of busy right now."

There was the sound of something hitting the floor, Massie's "Oof!", and then "Ouch!" and finally, Jace's cry. "Is that a baby?" Kendra yelled. "Ohmigod! You got my daughter pregnant! Who are you!?"

"Mrs. Block, it's Derrick," Derrick said tiredly. "Derrick?" Kendra repeated. She paused for a moment. "I know you," she said. "Yeah, I came over to… catch up with Massie. We walked in and found a baby on the couch," Derrick said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Ask her how long will they be gone?" Massie yelled. "Massie wants to know how long you guys will be gone," Derrick said. "Until Sunday," Kendra replied. Derrick relayed this to Massie. "Sunday!?" Massie screeched. "It's Sunday! That's seven days!"

"Mrs. Block, is there a way you guys can come back before then?" Derrick asked. "No," said Kendra. "Unless we had a private jet, of course." "We don't know the first thing about a baby!" Derrick yelled. "I though you were supposed to learn that in school," Kendra said confused. "Uch!" Derrick said, frustrated.

"Call a nanny service," Kendra said. "Inez will be back tomorrow, and nanny services will be open too." "But what about today?" Derrick asked. "Well, the Lyons are out of town, but Claire is still here," Kendra said. "Yes, that's just what we need. Another child to take care of a child," Derrick said sarcastically.

Kendra sighed. "Was there a letter left?" she asked. "Why is the baby here?" Derrick relayed everything he knew to Kendra, including that they weren't supposed to go to the police.

"This is something straight out of a soap opera," Kendra commented. "Not helping," Derrick said. He watched as Massie attempted to keep Jace away from the many floor plants without touching him.

"I need help!" Massie wailed. "I have to go," Derrick said hurriedly. "Bye." He ended the call before Kendra could say something. At that moment, Jace noticed a brown bag with blue polka dots. "What's that?" Massie asked. "It's called a diaper bag, Block," Derrick said, rolling his eyes. He knew more than she did.

Jace toddled over to the bag. He grabbed it by its handle and began dragging it across the cherry wood floor. Changing clothes, another envelope, and wet white things fell out as the bag dragged across the floor. Massie eyes widened in horror. She'd just watched her pristine living room turn into a jungle in less than an hour.

"We can't avoid picking him up forever," Derrick said. "You do it," Massie said. "He was left for the Blocks," Derrick said. "And I last time I checked, you were the last one left." "Derrick, you are such a baby," Massie said. "And what are you?" Derrick shot back.

"Arguing won't solve anything," Massie sighed. "Now, go pick him up." She shoved him towards Jace, knowing he would never shove her back. Derrick glared at her and stomped off towards the baby.

"Come here baby," Derrick said in a baby voice. He reached out cautiously to Jace. Jace eyed him carefully. "Mama," he said. "He wants you Massie," Derrick said. "Try again," Massie hissed. "C'mon little guy," Derrick said. "Mama can't do it." He gave Jace a puppy dog look. Jace blubbered something unintelligible and held his hands out. Derrick gripped him under his armpits and lifted him. "Mama," Jace said. "No, dada," Derrick said. "Mmpopo?" Jace asked. Derrick shrugged.

To Massie, he said, "He's under control now." Massie came to stand where they were. She reached out slowly and touched Jace's arm. "Wow, this is something," she murmured. "What are your plans?" Derrick asked. He knew that Massie always like to have a plan. "I don't know how to be a mother," she said. "I mean, I'm here alone, Inez is gone, Isaac's gone until the morning, and I have no idea where Claire is. I don't want to be here alone."

"Well, maybe I could stay with you," Derrick blurted. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Massie looked up at him. "You would do that for me?" she asked. Derrick nodded. "Sure. My parents are out of town, you obviously are going to need some help, and Jace seems to like me," he said, bouncing Jace up and down in his arms.

"Are any of your friends here?" Massie asked. Derrick nodded. "Everyone except for Plovert," Derrick said. Massie bit her lip, contemplating. "Well, of course there would be rules," she began. "I'm open for anything, Block," Derrick said. Massie smiled a genuine smile.

"You know, I'm starting to have hope," she said. "That's my girl," Derrick said. Massie laughed.

The doorbell rang and a gruff voice rang through the mansion saying, "Pizza delivery!" Derrick chuckled. "I forgot all about that," he said. Massie smiled. "Me too." They trooped out of the destroyed living room and to the front door, Jace locked securely into Derrick's arms.

Massie grabbed some cash off of a lamp table and opened the door. The look on the man's face when he saw a young boy, a young girl, and a baby was priceless. Jace was the first one to speak. "Mmpopo?" he asked. He waved his fist at the man. The man's mouth dropped open in shock and Derrick couldn't help but laugh. Massie shushed Derrick with a glare and took the pizza, soda, and salad from the man. She paid him and told him to keep the change.

Massie slammed the door. "Derrick, that was nawt funny," Massie huffed. "He thought we had a baby together! We're only in the eighth grade!" Derrick laughed some more. "Actually, sweetheart, we finished that grade last week," he said. Massie lifted her hand and Derrick backed away. "Sheath your claws, kitten," he said. Massie rolled her eyes and stomped back towards the living room.

"Do you think he can eat pizza?" Derrick asked. "He needs vegetables," Massie said. "You wanna blend some salad up?" Derrick asked. "I don't know how to use a blender," Massie said. "Right," Derrick said. He sighed. "Well, we can't starve him."

"I can Google it," Massie said brightly. "Good idea," Derrick agreed. "Later though. I'm starving." He set Jace down and opened a pizza box. Massie sniffed. "What's that smell?" she asked. "Tomato sauce, garlic, butter, and a whole bunch of Italian seasonings," Derrick answered. "Not _that_ smell," Massie said. She sniffed again. Derrick sniffed too. Massie's stomach lurched. Derrick's mouth dropped open. "Poo poo," Jace cried happily. "Ohmigod, he pooped on himself!" Massie exclaimed.

"Poo poo," Jace repeated. "More like ewe ewe," Massie said. She jumped up from her seat. "Ohmigod, I can't change a diaper," she said. She looked as if she was going to cry. "I can't either!" Derrick said, pinching his nose. "He reeks!"

"Poo poo!" Jace said again. "We know, we know!" Massie said. She leaned down and lifted his shirt up. A streak of poop was on his back. Massie blanched. Derrick blanched.

And Jace shouted, "Poo poo!"

* * *

**So a lot of humor in this chapter, but enough drama for now. More of it is coming up. And Jace's name is pronounced like Jason, only with a slight E. So his nickname is not pronounced Jake. So did you like this chapter? Remember, reviews=LOVE **

**Thanks for reading!**

**And as always, Read Review Subscribe. You know the drill **


End file.
